


Hosting the Weasley Clan

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, HP: EWE, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "I can't believe we're finally doing this."





	Hosting the Weasley Clan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by perpetually-cursed-love.

“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this,” Theo said quietly.

Hermione hummed in agreement, but didn’t take her eyes off Molly. If she even so much as looked like she wanted to help, Hermione was ready to dump Crookshanks on her lap to keep her sitting down.

“Everything’s ready, and under stasis charms.” Theo passed her a glass of wine, and kissed her cheek. “Relax. I did the cooking, you only did the snacks. You’ve already passed with flying colours.”

Hermione sipped the wine, but couldn’t relax. Hosting the Weasley clan was almost chaotic, although they were finally settling down now, but it was the least she could do after all the years she’d been visiting the Burrow. Molly deserved a rest. She deserved to put her feet up and enjoy a meal without preparing it.

“Go and mingle with them, for Merlin’s sake,” Theo muttered, placing a hand on her lower back, and giving her a little push. “They came here to see you, not merely have a family gathering at a different location. Pull yourself together! I’ll serve dinner in ten.”

Hermione was about to tell him to take his own advice, when she saw Molly look towards the kitchen, and get ready to stand up. Pushing the glass of wine back at Theo, and letting it go in the expectation he’d catch it, she crossed the room, scooping up Crookshanks from where he was dozing on Ginny’s lap as she went by, and depositing him unceremoniously on Molly’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [fleetofshippyships](http://fleetofshippyships.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
